The invention relates to a centrifuge screen, more particularly for a thrust-type centrifuge, having screen bars consisting of a hard material and extending axially of the centrifuge drum, said bars being fixed on a supporting frame.
Hard materials are materials having a high resistance to wear, for example, sintered hard metal, sintered carbides and ceramic materials.
A screen comprising wear-resistant bars is known from German Auslegeschrift No. 11 17 513, in which the said screen bars are fixed by adhesive binders on transverse members. Wear-resistant bars made of hard material are brittle and can easily break. The fragments drop into the interstices between the transverse members and the screen becomes unsuitable for use, so that it has to be replaced.